


Christmas sweaters

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, M/M, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are already on eleventh day of wincestmas!</p><p>Dean can't find any clean shirts, so he has to wear Christmas sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



“Sam!” screamed Dean from his room.

“What, Dean?” his brother asked, showing up .

“Where are my shirts?” Dean was wearing a red sweater with green Christmas tree on it “I only found this. All my shirts are gone”

“That happens when you don’t do laundry” Sam smirked.

“Well, I didn’t even have… this!” he pointed at his sweater “What the hell is this even?”

“Christmas sweater” Sam answered.

“I can see that” he replied angrily and looked at Sam, who was smiling “What?”

“You look adorable” he said, walking closer and kissing his brother on cheek.

“Yeah, right” but on his face a little smile has appeared “And where is your Christmas sweater?”

“In wardrobe” younger man answered “You will see it later”

“And know?” his brother asked.

“Well, know…” Sam leaned in and kissed Dean deep and long, to which older hunter responded with his own kiss “We’ll prepare everything for tonight”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short again, I'm sorry ):  
> I apologise for any mistakes!


End file.
